


Flame In All Of Us

by Huntress13



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Smut, True Love, True Mates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Jared finally finds his Omega but there’s a problem she’s already married.Join Jared and Jen on their journey to find each other.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

I never believed in the “fairytales” of Alpha and Omega “true mates.” I’m a pessimist; I don’t trust those kind of instincts because they have steered me wrong before. I’ve trusted the wrong people, and it has gotten me burned one too many times.

To tell you the truth, the whole concept used to make my stomach churn.

I never thought my life would turn into one of those tales from one simple meeting.

Let me take you back to where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving to Vancouver was certainly a huge adjustment, but after we met in my hometown in Ontario, Tom Welling and I decided to set roots in Vancouver. Tom and I got married not too long ago and we were expecting our first child. We met just under two years ago when he saved me from a car that was about to run me over. Not only did he play Superman on TV, but he did in real life too that day. I guess him playing Clark Kent on Smallville rubbed off on him. It didn’t matter to me that he was a Beta and I, an Omega. I fell in love with him at that moment.

Tom was taking me to see his friends, Jared and Jensen on the set of Supernatural, since he knew it was my favourite show and that I had always wanted to visit the set. I was lost in thought, and Tom pulled me back to reality with a light push of the shoulder.

“Jen, come on we’ve, got to go before they get back to filming,” Tom called from down the hall.

“Coming! Let me just grab my purse,” I replied.

I straightened out my red lace top and smoothed out my black jeans, grabbing my purse from off the bed. I headed out to the garage where Tom’s truck was parked. He was already standing there with the passenger side open and he helped me into the truck. He never gets mad when I am running later for things.

***

The guard let us into the set gates and Jared and Jensen were there to greet us.

“You must be Jen!” Jared said. He was much taller in person, much more good looking, too. I smiled at him, nodding. “Tom’s been talking about you a lot. It’s good to finally meet you. I’m Jared. I assume you already know that since you are a fan of the show. Jared smiled back at me, his stance loose and welcoming.

“Well, since Jared’s done rambling-” Jensen hit Jared’s arm playfully, making the taller man roll his eyes. “-I’m Jensen, shall we get this tour started?”

“It’s nice to meet you both officially!” I said.

The tour didn’t take long and we ended up taking a break on the bunker set because of the pregnancy. I got tired easily now.

“So, Tom tells me you’re a freelance video editor. Have you ever considered getting a permanent job for a TV show or a company?” Jared asked. I got lost in Jared’s multi-spectrum hazel eyes. It took me a second to get my thoughts together. I’ve always been a Sam Girl. I hoped Tom didn’t notice my ogling.

“I am, and I have, but with this industry, it’s very hard to get in so I’ll take what I can get,” I replied.

“Hang on. I’ve got an idea. I’ll be right back,” Jared said, suddenly taking off from the set.

“Where the hell is he going?” Jensen said, shaking his head. “Jared’s been acting odd since you got here. I‘ve hardly ever heard him rambling like that. Man, I wonder what’s up with him.”

“I don’t know, he does seem really off,” Tom chimed in. Jensen’s emerald eyes and Tom’s blue eyes looked off toward the direction Jared ran toward. I just sat there, not saying another word as I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach.

**Jared’s P.O.V**

I had to get away from her as fast as possible. Her smell, it was intoxicating. She smelled like fresh baked cookies and strawberries. She was beautiful; the way her dark brown hair blew in the wind when we met. I loved seeing the passion that shone in her eyes when she was talking about her career. I could get lost in those eyes.

I knew she was my Omega, and it hurt to know I couldn’t have her. She was happily married to Tom, with a pup on the way no less. My thoughts swam with visions of us being a family together. I wish it was my pup she was carrying, not his. I shook off the urge to take her on the table of the bunker’s set and knot her. So I focused on the task at hand; getting her a job on the show.

I swiped that demo reel from her purse when she was busy talking to Jensen and Tom. I made my way to Andrew’s office and knocked on his door. As usual, his office had papers scattered all over it.

“Jared, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong on the set?” Andrew asked.

“No, nothing like that. I know you’ve been looking for another editor for the show and I’ve found someone that could fill in. You’ll just have to take a look at her demo reel,” I said.

“Since you seem so eager, I’ll take a look at it on my computer,” Andrew replied as he took the disc from my hand.

“She is quite impressive. She has amazing work on here. Is she still here? I’d love to have a chat with her,” Andrew said.

“Yes, she is. She’s taking a set tour with her husband, Tom,” I told him.

Jen’s P.O.V

I wondered where the hell Jared went. He’d been gone a long time. I noticed Jared was finally back, with Andrew Dabb in tow.

“Mrs. Welling, Jared showed me your demo reel and it’s pretty impressive. We’ve been looking for another editor for the show. We would like to take you on,” Andrew said.

“I would love to, but how did you get that disc?” I Asked. Jared’s face went slightly red and he looked down at his shoes. It was clearly obvious he took it from my purse when I wasn’t looking. Andrew tries to calm me down.

“ I know Jared probably did it out the goodness of his heart. It seems like he really cares you know. He doesn’t do that for just anyone. I’ll go draw up the contract than. Andrew replied. Andrew heads back to the office.

“Okay, so Jared, now that we are alone, it’s sweet that you got me the job but please don’t go through my purse again, You didn’t have the right to do that first of all you don’t know me. Second of all you don’t know me.” I said.

“You’re welcome and I am so sorry I did that. Tom’s a good friend of ours. Since I saw how passionate you are about your career I thought you’d be the perfect fit. Again I am sorry I took your reel without asking. I knew we needed an editor and I thought the timing was just right to show it to Andrew,” Jared replied.

I stood on tiptoes to try to pull Jared into a hug. Jared leaned down so I could hug him. He was hugging a little too tight. My little girl, Taylor, was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation and kicked in response. Jared reluctantly pulled away as Tom and Jensen arrived back on the set.

“So, your husband and I have discussed this and we thought the perfect way to end the tour is to have a ride in Baby,” Jensen said.  
“Really? I’ve always wanted to ride in her! Lead the way. “ I replied excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 year later…**

Taylor Patricia Welling was born in January. I had comfortably adjusted between balancing my career and life as a mom. Time sure flew by! It didn’t even feel like it had been a year. I started in July of last year. By April we were just getting ready to film the season finale. It was taking longer than normal because Jared seemed to keep messing up and it wasn’t because of the antics that they usually did on set. He usually gets his lines after a take or two take it’s been 20 takes now. Maybe he’s just nervous around me. I can’t understand why though. I really needed to get back to the trailer they set up for me and see if Taylor was up from her nap.

**Jared’s P.O.V**

“Jared, come on! We are never going to get this done if you can’t even get one line right. What’s going on in the last 3 months? You’ve been making so many mistakes. Jensen hits hands on the table and than knocks over a lamp. He’s clearly frustrated and worried about my actions lately.

“Is it Jen? Ever since she got here you’ve been acting strangely. Don’t tell me she’s your Omega and that’s why you got her the job here. Jared, if it’s true, you’ve got to keep your distance man. She’s married. I know it’s been rough since you got divorced last year from Genevieve and you haven’t seen your kids often but you’ve got to focus right now. You can’t go off the rails now. You were adjusting so well until Jen got here.” Jensen said.

“You’re right, Jensen, I can’t. But biology…you can’t control that. I know I have to stay away from Jen and I am trying my best. I’ve never found my true mate until Jen and when I finally find her it’s too late. You’ve got it better than I do, Jensen. You’ve got your Omega. Genevieve is a beta and I loved her, but it just didn’t fit as well as I hoped it would.” I replied

“Well that’s just great Jared. Just try to control biology for now. The last we need is for you to go into a rut. We are losing daylight by you messing up. Now I’ve got to get someone to clean up the lamp I broke.” Jensen said as he walked off in huff.

Jensen’s right I’ve got pull myself together. I don’t want the show to suffer or get fired.

**Jen’s P.O.V**

Just as I thought Taylor is up from her nap I decided to give the onset nanny a break and feed my daughter. I hear a knock at the door. I set the bottle down and I get up to open it. I smile when I see who it is. It’s my husband Tom with a bag of food in his hand with a smile on his face.

He kisses me on the cheek. He takes our daughter from arms and I take the food from him.

“Hey honey, I am on my break right now from filming nearby thought I’d bring some food for you. You are here earlier than I expected I thought you’d still be editing.” Tom said.

“ Thank you for the food. I should be but I don’t have much to edit Jared’s been screwing up left right and center. Jared and Jensen were arguing loudly earlier. I couldn’t hear what they were saying though all i heard was them yelling and the sound of a lamp breaking.” I replied.

“Strange that is very unlike him maybe the divorce from Genevieve and him missing his kids is taking its toll. Tom replied. I shrug in response I don’t really know what to say at this point. Tom text notification goes off. “ Looks my hour break is up hun I’ve got to get back to set. I’ll see you and our daughter home later. Love you both.” Tom said as he hands our daughter back to me.

“ We love you too and we’ll see you then. Have a good rest of the day.” He kisses the top my head before he leaves.

I get a two texts one from the nanny saying she’ll be back in 10 mins. The other text is from Andrew saying that I should head back to the editing bay after the nanny gets back. I guess Jared finally got his act together and got some filming done.

**4 hrs later…**

Finally it’s time to go home. I go to my trailer to pick up my daughter. When i get into the trailer I am surprised at the sight I see Jared is there with my daughter and the nanny was nowhere to be found. Jared’s smiling down at her and she’s fast asleep in his arms. Jared notices my presence and looks up. He tries to soothe my nerves because he’s sees I am not comfortable with the whole situation.

“Jen, you’re probably wondering what I am doing here. The nanny had an emergency and she had to rush home. I finally finished and she decided leave Taylor with me. I guess you didn’t get her text yet.” Jared said. My text notification goes off. I take a deep breathe in than out. I put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him I am not mad at him. I take a seat beside Jared.

“ It’s fine, Jared you’re right I am uneasy with this situation. Apart from my family not many people other than the nanny have looked after Taylor. You’re good with her. She usually cries when people she doesn’t know holds her .” I replied.

“She reminds me of Odette when she was baby. Taylor is beautiful like her mother.” Jared said with smile on his face. I blush at that comment.

“ Aww that’s sweet of you to say Jared thank you. I’ve got to head home now so I’ll take her now.” I replied. Before I can take Taylor from Jared I get another text it’s from Tom. Darn he’s working late so he can’t drive me home. It’s a job the nanny does because I don’t drive. I sigh and grab my stuff.

“Jen is something wrong you look stressed?” Jared asked.

“ It’s nothing Tom running late with work he was supposed to come pick us up. Which is something the nanny does because I don’t drive. I’ve got to call a cab now.” I replied.

“ Jen, if it’s not a problem for you I can drop you and Taylor at your place.” Jared said.

“Thank you Jared that would really help let me just get Taylor in her carrier then we’ll be all ready to go.” I replied. We head off to Jared’s car I strap Taylor in the back and climb in beside her. I give Jared the directions to my Dutch Colonial Two-story house. I kiss Jared on the cheek and thank him for driving Taylor and I home. I make my way into my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jared’s P.O.V**

I am having at party at my place for family and friends to celebrate than the end of the season. I’ve finally worked up the nerve to ask Jen to come with her husband Tom. I’ve got to find though she’s been wandering around all over set today. I finally spot her sitting outside the editing bay.

“There you are Jen I’ve been looking for you all over the place. I wanted to invite you to this party I am holding at my place you can bring Tom and Taylor it’s a kid friendly kind of party.” I said. I run a hand through my hair.

“I’ve been here for most of the day I don’t know why you couldn’t find me. Anyways I’d love to come I’ve been to any parties in a while. Count us in When is it?” Jen replied.

“ It’s tonight at 6. I’ll see you then I can’t wait for you meet Gen, Danneel and the kids.” I replied with smile on my face. I run off towards my trailer.

**Jen’s P.O.V**

Jared surely is in a chipper mood today. I haven’t been to my trailer in a while I can’t get the smell of sandalwood, musk and salted caramel out of it. The smell makes me dizzy. Good thing Tom is with Taylor at home otherwise she’d have nowhere to stay since I can’t go in there. Well it’s time for my lunch break Tom texted me earlier and told me to meet him at the park nearby. He left Taylor with the nanny at our place. I grab my purse and make my way over there. It’s easy to spot Tom since no one else is there. He gives me quick kiss before a sit down on the blanket.

“We haven’t had much time to ourselves lately so i thought a picnic would be a great way to do that. I’ve made pasta salad and there’s black forest cake for dessert.” Tom said.

“ We are long overdue for a date. Thank you this is so sweet you did all of this how did I ever get so lucky. “ I replied I place a kiss on cheek before I start eating.

“So how’s work been you are wrapped for the season right?” Tom asked.

“Yeah we are finished I just edited the last scene for the season finale. Speaking of end of season Jared’s having this family friendly party and I said all three of us would go. It’s tonight at 6 pm.” I replied.

“That’s a little short notice but I would be good for us to connect more with the people you work with. Once I get Taylor and all set to go I’ll swing by the set with your favourite casual red dress. I’ll pick you at 5 you should be finished going over the final edit by than right?” Tom said.

“It’s 12 now so I definitely should be. I’ll grab a shower at 4 in the spare trailer on set they are still working on mine.” I replied. I couldn’t tell him the real reason I haven’t been back to my trailer. My phone goes off looks like lunch will have to be cut short Andrew wants to go over the final edit now.

“ Honey I’ve got get back to set Andrew text me saying he wants to look over the edit now. Love you.” I said.

“Love you too and I’ll see you at 5.” Tom replied. I give him a quick kiss than make the walk back to set. It doesn’t take that long to get back there Andrew is already awaiting in the editing bay for me.

“ Okay Jen let’s take a look at this than you are all done for today and for the season.” Andrew said. Andrew always gets straight to the point when it comes to work. 40 minutes go by and he’s finished looking over it. “Great job Jen everything is exactly the way I wanted it for this episode. You enjoy your time with your family that’s it for the season.” Andrew said.

“Thanks I glad it worked out the way you wanted it. You enjoy your time with your family as well.” I replied.

I make my way to the spare trailer to take a shower. After the shower I decide to change into sweats and catch up some stories that I’ve been reading on tumblr. Jared sneaks up behind me while I am reading. I guess I must have forgotten to lock the door.

“ Jared how can someone so tall move like a ninja. Geez you scared me.” I said.

“Sorry Jen I saw you duck in here earlier what are you reading.” Jared said.

“None of you business Jared this something I like to keep myself.” I replied. Jared snatches the tablet out of hand. I try to grab it from I was unsuccessful of course because he was holding it over his head. Jared smirks as soon as he sees what I’ve been reading.

“ Looks like you’ve been reading some spicy Sam stories. I never thought you’d be one to read something like that.” Jared teased. My face goes bright red. He finally lowers the tablet. I snatch the tablet from him.

“I’ve been a Sam girl since I was teenager so sue me I am entitled to read what I want.” I replied. Without another word Jared walks out of the trailer with a smirk on his face. Time passes by quickly before I know it’s 5 o’clock. I hear a knock on the door it must be Tom. I quickly turn off and put away my tablet. I get up to answer.

“ Hey hun I’ve got your dress here It’s good to see you’ve been relaxing. I guess you finished early” Tom said.

“ I did and thank you for bringing my dress. Aww you put Taylor in a red dress too.” I replied. I look at our daughter who is peacefully sleeping in her carrier. I quickly head off the bathroom to get dressed. It doesn’t take me really long to get ready.

“Sweetheart you look gorgeous. We better get going otherwise we are going to be late.” Tom said. Tom leads me to the care he straps Taylor in and then opens the door the side for me.

**Jared’s P.O.V**

Before the rest I’ve the guest get here I take time out to play with my kids it’s been a while since I seen them. A knock at the door stops me in my tracks and I go over to answer.

It’s Jen, Tom and Taylor. Jen’s changed her clothes since I last saw her she’s wearing a casual red dress. It just enhances her beauty. I’ve got stop thinking like this she’s married for god sakes.

“Jen and Tom it’s good to see you two come take a seat in living room the food will be ready soon.” I said. They take a seat and I make my way back to Jensen, Danneel, and Gen who are sitting on the stools by the counter.

“What’s up with Jared you are so jumpy all of the sudden?” Danneel asked. Before I can answer Jensen does it for me.

“ Jared’s got a major thing for Jen. When I major that’s an understatement. He’s been hanging out in her trailer on his breaks. He’s always looking for when he’s done work. I always have to pull him away don’t want to scare her away from working on the show.” Jensen replied.

“ She’s his omega isn’t she I can’t see the overly jealous Alpha in his eyes when he looks at her. Jared loved me but not like the way he’s looking at her.” Gen chimed in with pang of jealousy in her voice.

“She is and the poor woman can’t go in her trailer now because his scent is all over it. She has no idea he’s her Alpha either she’s too in love with Tom to see it.” Jensen said. I just take a another sip of my beer not saying anything about the whole subject. Genevieve does her best to compose herself.

“ I may be jealous but if she’s possibly going to be the stepmother of our children I might as well get to know her. Jared come on follow me.” Genevieve said. Genevieve drags me over to Jen and Tom.

**Jen’s P.O.V**

Taylor is the other side of Tom fast asleep. Genevieve and Jared come into my line of view.

“I haven’t had a chance to introduce myself yet. I am Jared’s ex-wife Genevieve. Jared and Jensen have been talking a lot about you Jen. I thought I’d come over to introduce myself.”

Genevieve said. She holds her hand to shake mine. I shake her hand. Genevieve sits on the couch opposite us.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” I replied.

“So I know you’re video editor for the show what kind of hobbies do you have?” Genevieve asked.

“When I am not working or taking care of the household I love to read and listen to music. My favourite author is Kelley Armstrong and my favourite band is Skillet.” I replied. She looks over to Taylor sleeping on the couch.

“Interesting. Is that your daughter if you don’t mind can I hold her?” Genevieve said.

“ Umm sure what’s with up you and Jared’s fascination with my daughter. First Jared wanted to look after while I was working and now you want to hold her.” I replied.

“Well can you blame us she so adorable and beautiful too I might add.” Jared chimed in with smile on his face. Tom decides to move closer to me since Taylor is no longer laying on the sofa. He then proceeds to put his arm around me. Than Jared’s demeanor changes. His nostrils are flared and he starts growling. The bottle in his hand shatters. Genevieve quickly hands Taylor back to me.

“Jen i think you better get out of here with Tom and Taylor. Jared’s just gone into a rut and it’s not good for you to be around him.” Genevieve whispered to me. Tom looks over at us I give him the signal that’s time to leave. I take Genevieve’s advice and rush out of there with Tom and Taylor. I’ve never been around an unmated Alpha before seeing Jared like that terrified me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Months later.**

It’s August now one month into working on the next season. I am currently concentrating and engrossed in editing the latest episode I almost done. Hear my cell phone ring. It’s a call for the police. This is strange why would they be calling me? I quickly answer.

“This Officer James from the Vancouver police. Is this Mrs. Welling I need to speak to her it’s about her husband.” the officer said.

“This is she what happened to Tom is he okay?” I asked with concern in my voice.

“ I am sorry to have to tell you this but while filming his movie he took a pretty nasty fall. He’s currently in Vancouver General unconscious. We would like for you to meet us there.” James said.

“ I am on my way.” I replied. I shove quickly text the nanny telling her about emergency and tell her that she’ll have to look after Taylor longer. I fall to the ground. Out of nowhere Jared comes into the room. He notices me on the ground crying and shaking.

“ Jen what’s wrong?” Jared asked with a worried look on his face.

“Tom is currently unconscious in the hospital he took a pretty nasty fall.” I replied with tears streaming down my face.

“Jen I’ll drive you. You’re in no condition to go there by yourself. I’ll text Dabb and him that I am going with you.” Jared said.

“ Jared I don’t want to delay filming. It’s not necessary for you to drive me I’ll call a cab.” I replied

“ I insist sweetheart. I want to do it for and I am not taking no for an answer.” Jared said.

Jared quickly shoots a text to Jensen and Dabb. He than leads me to his car.

It feels like hours have gone by since we left the set but in reality it’s only been a few minutes. We make our way to the nurses station she recognizes me and gives me the room Tom is in. To my relief Tom is alert now.

“Tom honey you had me so worried. I am glad to see you are awake.” I said.

“ Who are you and where is my wife Jamie?” Tom asked. I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. He doesn’t remember me or Taylor.

“ I am your wife Tom we’ve been married for a few years.” I replied with tears streaming down my face.

“ No you aren’t. You are probably just some actress I worked with who has the delusion that I married to her. I don’t know who the hell you are so get out.” Tom said with anger in his voice.

I run out of the room and end up bumping right into Jared.

“ Jen I heard everything sweetheart. I am so sorry to hear he doesn’t remember. It’s just horrible no one should have to go through that.” Jared said as he pulled me into his arms. I sob into his shoulder. I don’t know get why Jared has this instinct to be there for me instantly when I need him. After all we don’t know each other that well. Being in Jared’s arms instantly calms me down a bit.

Tom’s doctor comes up to me. Jared reluctantly release his arms from around me and i turn to talk to the doctor I wipe my tears with my sleeve.

“Mrs. Welling I am Doctor Bryce I am in charge of your husband’s care. It seems to be alert now I’ll go check in on him.” Doctor Bryce said.

“From what I ‘ve seen he seems to be okay for the most part but there is something really wrong though. The fall seems to have caused memory lost he doesn’t know we are married and he keeps asking for his ex-wife.” I replied with my voice breaking.

“That’s not good I’ll go check in him now and see what else has resulted from this concussion. Have seat out here I’ll be right back with my findings.” Doctor Bryce said.

She heads into Tom’s room. I fall right onto the seat unable to stand anymore. Taylor pops into my mind. She’s too young to understand but what I am I supposed to when she starts crying for him. It doesn’t take long for Doctor Bryce to come back and talk to me.

“ I am going to get him a ct scan. I am sorry to tell you this but it might best for at least today for you to go home. You don’t want to agitate him further. You can come back in the morning.” Doctor. Bryce said.

“ If you think that’s best I will than. I just don’t know what I am going to tell our daughter she’s only 7 months old she’s going to be crying for him all night.” I replied.

“ I don’t know dear but I don’t think you should be alone either. Maybe you should have someone stay with you for the time being.” Doctor Bryce said.

“ I’ll do it. I drove her might as well look after her and daughter while I am at it.” Jared chimed in.

“ Jared you’ve already done so much for me already. You got to get work earlier than me. I’ll be fine just go home and rest.” I replied. Jared puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Sweetheart I insist I can see how stressed you are right now. I just want to help put you at ease.” Jared said. Typical stubborn Alpha doesn’t like to take no for answer. I reluctantly take Jared’s offer and we head back to my place. The nanny is there with Taylor who is fast asleep in her bassinet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Months later.**

Jared looks at me with lust in his multi spectrum eyes.

“Jared this is wrong we shouldn’t be doing I am still married.”I said.

“I don’t care from the moment I met you I knew you were mine. Now let me show you what you’ve been missing.” Jared replied. Jared pulls me into kiss. I am reluctant at first by I eventually give into the kiss. My morals have seem to have flown out the window the moment he kissed me.

I tug on his hair trying to pull him even closer. Jared’s too impatient and ends up destroying my clothes. Jared wraps my legs around his waist and carries me that way all the way to the bedroom. Everything happened in a blur I don’t remember him taking off his clothes.

“Going to knot you and than show the world you are mine with my mark. If you want me to stop you better say so because this is you last chance.” Jared growled.

“ I am not going to stop you. Go ahead Jared make yours.” I replied. A primal smile spreads across his face. He pushes himself into me eagerly and I can already feel his knot start to form. At the peak of it his teeth sink into my shoulder officially marking me as his.

Hours go by and I can feel exhaustion starting consume. One thing for sure I am going to have a hard time walking for a while. I hear beep just before I drift off.

I wake up to an empty bed oh wait that was all a dream. That was one intense dream. Great now I am got to change the sheet since they are soaked. This is first time I’ve ever dreamt of being with anyone else since Tom and I got married.

It’s been a hard few months. Tom has still not regained his memory and is currently living in a apartment nearby. I couldn’t bare to be in the house by myself so I decided to try to find a place for me and Taylor. But of course Jared ever the so helpful and stubborn Alpha talked me into staying at his place. We’ve gotten closer in the last few months. Taylor and I have been staying in his guestroom. I ‘ve got to clean this room up and take my suppressants before Jared gets back from his run. I don’t him to go into rut because of this.

I grab my bottle of suppressants that are in the nightstand and the bottle of water sitting on the nightstand. I quickly take them and wash them down with water. I swiftly change the bed and spray febreeze around the room. Okay so that’s take care of I better take a shower. By the time I get of the shower I smell sausage cooking for downstairs. I throw on a robe and make my way downstairs it’s saturday so we both don’t need to be at work.

“Good morning Jen I’ve made breakfast. Hashbrowns and sausage because I know you like them.” Jared said.

“Jared you’re spoiling me you’ve got let me cook breakfast sometime. Thank you for breakfast.” I replied. I hear Taylor crying on the baby monitor.

“ Your welcome. I’ve got her you finish your breakfast.” Jared said.

**Jared’s P.O.V**

I know I shouldn’t be essentially playing the part of Jen’s husband but I can’t help it. She’s been through so much these past few months. She’s tried to make Tom remember but nothing is working. I hear my phone go off I look over at it it’s Jensen. I set the bottle down of second and grab my phone. I answer it and than cradle the phone between my shoulder and my ear while feeding Taylor.

“Hey Jensen what’s up.” I said.

“Not much how’s it like playing husband to Jen?” Jensen teased.

“Come on Jensen don’t be like that I am just being a good friend. Her parents live in another province. Her friend Louise is in London while her husband is filming there. She has no one else.” I replied.

“Man I am just worried about you. What if you go into a rut and end mating with her. You’ll end up wrecking her marriage with Tom.” Jensen said.

“ I know can’t help my biology Jensen it’s just instinct for me to want to take care of her. I think she has feelings for me too I heard her calling my name in her sleep.” I replied.

“This just keeps getting messier. I am coming over.” Jensen said than hung up.

**Jen’s P.O.V**

I put my plate in the sink. I grab my cup tea and go sit on the couch. Jared finally comes down with Taylor.

“Sorry I took so long I was talking to Jensen. I also gave Taylor a bath.” Jared said.

“Jared you are so sweet I could have done that.” I replied. I take Taylor from him. I set her in her bassinet.

“It’s no trouble I am really growing fond of your little girl. At least she likes me now. Remember when you were pregnant with her she kicked me really hard to stop me from hugging you.” Jared said.

“ I remember that. By the way Jensen texted me earlier he also mentioned to me that he was coming over.” I replied.

We hear a knock at the door. Looks like Jensen’s already arrived. Jared gets up to answer the door.

“Hey Jen how’s things going with you and Tom?” Jensen asked. He walked over to the armchair that is beside the couch.

“ I went to visit him no luck. He still doesn’t remember me I’ve tried everything I could think of. It’s been a stressful few months. I am lucky Jared took Taylor and I in. It’s great to have a support system.” I replied.

“Jared talks about you non-stop. It’s always Jen this and Jen that.” Jensen teased.

“I do not.” Jared retorted.

“Sometimes you doing everything you can for me drives me nuts Jared. I love that you do that it’s very sweet.” I chimed in.

“ I am going to the kitchen get some apple juice you guys want anything?” I asked.

“ Couple cans of Dr. Pepper would be great.” Jared and Jensen said at the same time.

I grab the Dr. Pepper and the apple juice from the fridge. I set the Dr. Pepper on the coffee table.

“So Jensen how are the kids doing?” I asked.

“They are doing great. The twins are learning how to swim. JJ is excited for the upcoming school year.” Jensen replied.

“Well that’s good to hear.” I said.

“That reminds me Jen Tom, Shep and Odette are coming up for a visit. I’ve talk about you a lot and they really want to meet you. They’ll be here in an hour.” Jared chimed in. I spit my juice out.

“ If you really want me to meet them I’d be happy to.” I replied. I rub my arm I am really not comfortable with this situation. Since Jared’s done so much for me if this makes him happy I’ll meet them.

“I’ll go make lunch than if they are coming over. Is Mac n Cheese okay to make.” I said.

“ It is. Jared replied. I go over to the kitchen to make lunch.

**Jared’s P.O.V**

Jensen whacks me hard in the back of my head.  
“ Ow Jensen what the hell was that for?” I asked.

“ You can’t just spring that on someone Jared. What the hell is wrong with you.Is biology really messing with you head that much?” Jensen said. I heard a knock at the door.

“Saved by the door.” I replied. The kids tackle me as soon as I answer the door.

“ The kids really missed you. I’ll be back on Monday to pick them up. Love you kids be good for your dad.” Genevieve said. Jen set the bowls of macaroni on the table.

“Come on kids Jen made lunch.” I said. The kids run over to the table excitedly.

“ Daddy talks about you a lot. Are you going to be our mommy too?” Odette asked.

“ No, sweetie you dad and I are just good friends. I am already married and have a family of my own.” I replied.

It hurts my heart to hear her say that. I just wish she was mine and not his. I‘ve got remember though our living arrangement is only temporary. I guess I have to do the right thing and help her get him to remember their life together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weeks later…**

**Jen’s P.O.V**

Day after day I’ve gone over to Tom’s apartment bringing anything that would jog his memory. All of my attempts have failed. I’ve been putting on a brave face but the mask is starting to slip.

“Jen sweetheart Taylor wants you she’s been crying for you for over 10 mins.” Jared said. I just nod and go up to get Taylor. I’ve had to rock her to sleep lately she’s really starting to miss Tom.

“Taylor sweetie I know you miss you daddy but I’ve already tried everything. I don’t know what else to do” I said to Taylor. I started to cry like I’ve been doing everyday for the past few weeks.

Taylor finally falls asleep and I put her into her crib. I go wash up my face and head back down to the living room.

“Jen I overheard everything on the baby monitor. I’ve got an idea but I don’t know if you’d go for it. I know Tom’s best friend Michael is guest star on the show for the episode we are filming and he’s married to Tom’s ex right? Jamie likes to visit the sets whenever Michael is filming so she’ll be dropping by at some point. We could set up a kissing scene between us when Michael is supposed to be on set. It could help Tom regain his memory if he gets jealous.” Jared said.

I look at Jared like he’s grown two heads. Where the hell does he come up with these ideas?

“ Jared that’s a really insane idea but at this point I’d try anything.” I replied.

**Jared’s P.O.V**

Time to head to set Jen called the nanny to come over to my place instead of the set today due to the trap we are about to set for Tom. I go over to greet Michael.

“ Jen texted you to set the plan in motion right?” I asked.

“ Jen’s right you are crazy but if I can do anything to help my best friend get his memory back I am all for it.” Michael replied.

**Hours later..**

**Jen’s P.O.V**

I’ve been pacing around the lot of a while now I know Tom’s here because I seen his car come in he ran into Michael’s trailer earlier. I know Jamie’s there because she asked where his trailer is.

“Jen we’ve got to set this up now. Otherwise it won’t work.” Jared said.

“ I know I can hear him shouting in there so he’s going to walk out any minute.” I replied. Come on it’s just acting Jared’s done this some many times it’s not like we are really crossing a line or anything.

We hear the trailer door slam. Jared grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a passionate kiss. Than everything clicks why he’s been doing it all this stuff for me for months. He’s my alpha. How did I never notice this from the day we met?My heart feels like it’s beating a million miles minute.

“Alpha.” I whimper against Jared’s lips. I am yanked off Jared by Tom.

“ Jen what the hell are you doing? You are my wife! Why are kissing Jared? Are you cheating on me?” Tom asked.

“No,Tom you lost your memory months ago. I’ve tried everything this was the last resort to get your memory back.” I replied.

Without another word Tom throws me over his shoulder and takes back to our house. This is the strangest thing I’ve ever seen Tom’s no way an alpha but he sure is acting like one.


	8. Chapter 8

**9 months later…**

That night resulted in another pregnancy. I just gave birth to our second child Clark a few weeks ago. After that kiss our marriage was never the same. We’ve only been fighting and it’s scaring Taylor. She doesn’t like hearing mommy and daddy fighting.

“Tom I am going to clear my head. Can you look after Taylor and Clark?” I said.

“I will look after Taylor and Clark. You go run off now and have fun with Jared.” Tom sneered.

“For your information I am going to see Louise she’s in town and it’s been a while since we’ve had a girls day.” I replied.

I grab my purse and quickly go out the door. I don’t want bother even spend another minute arguing with Tom.

It takes me about 10 mins to walk to the local cafe where I am supposed to meet you with Louise.

I see her at one of the back booths.

She waves me over. I go and sit down at the booth she is at.

“ You look at exhausted. Still fighting with Tom.” Louise said.

She tucks a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears.

I show her the papers.

“ Yeah and I am done I can’t take anymore of this. I drafted these up last week it’s the divorce papers.” I replied.

“It’s gotten that bad eh. I am so sorry to hear that.” Louise said with an apologetic look in her eyes.

I take a sip of my ice tea that Louise ordered for me before I got here.

I sigh.

“It really has all we do is fight. It’s scaring Taylor so it’s better for all of if this goes through.” I replied

“ You signed a prenup right so all he has to do is sign the divorce papers right?” Louise asked.

“ That’s right. Since the environment has gotten so bad for the kids as per the prenup it’s best to part ways. We’ve hit that point so it’s the only logical point is divorce.

Enough about my messy life how’s it going with your family? I replied

“Everything good Michelle is preschool my sister Clara looked after her while we were in London. Nick’s movie just wrapped up filming so we are back home now.” Louise said.

I hear my phone chime it’s Tom.

We need to talk come home now.

“That’s good to hear I am glad you are doing well. Well I’ve got to go I am being summoned home by Tom. replied

“Thanks and I hope everything gets sorted out soon for you.”Louise said.

She gives me a quick hug before I leave.

I am make the reluctant walk home.

I hesitantly put the keys into the lock.

“ Jen the lawyer called he said you filed divorce papers. I guess it’s gotten that bad honey.

I guess this is the end for us. Tom said sadly

“It is I am sorry it had to end this way but we’ve got to do what’s best for the kids. I replied

I put a hand on his shoulder.

“ I am sorry too that we couldn’t make this work. I’ll always love you. So as the pre-nup says joint custody and you get the house.” Tom said.

I grab the papers out my purse. Tom reluctantly signs them.

He sets them on the coffee table along with his ring. I place mine right beside his.

“ I am going to my apartment you can look after the kids right? Tom said.

“ Yeah I can and I’ll call you to work out a schedule for the kids.” I replied

Tom look defeated as he walked out the door.

I guess we woke Taylor she walks over to me.

I hug her tightly and silently sob.

**Weeks later..**

The papers have been signed and I ‘ve been leaning on Jared on support during this hard time.

He told me to meet him in his trailer once the papers have been finalized

They were just finalised last week. So that’s it I am no longer married to Tom.

I head over to Jared’s trailer since it’s break time now.

It doesn’t take long for Jared to get to his trailer.

Jared looks at me with lust in his eyes.

Uh oh this isn’t good he’s in a rut.

I really picked the wrong time to wear a dress.

Things just got even worse his rut set off my heat.

Jared licks his lips and comes towards me like an animal hunting his prey.

“ Jen I am assuming your divorce is finalized.” Jared said as he backs into the counter.

“ I have and Jared what the hell are you doing? I replied.

“ You know very well what I am doing Jen. I can smell you looks like my rut set off your heat.

Also did you have to wear the dress you like teasing me don’t you. “ Jared said.

“ Jared we shouldn’t really cross this line I just got off my divorce.” I replied

“ I am done waiting Jen. I know you want me as much as I want you. Why deny the inevitable.” Jared said. He looks at me with lust and his pupils are fully dilated.

Jared slams his lips against mine and pushes me onto the counter.

I immediately kiss him back. I pull on his hair trying to bring closer to me.

My hormones have fully taken over.

He quickly unzips my dress and throws it to the other end of the trailer.

I swiftly unbutton his shirt and throw it in same direction.

And then I proceed to unbuckle his jeans.

By now my underwear is soaked and we are both sweating. My heart is racing.

“Damn I forgot the condoms.I guess we’ll have to hold off till I can grab some. “ Jared said.

Jared tries to get up to leave. I pull him back.

“Don’t care fill me up I want to be pregnant with your pups.” I replied.

“Well if you are so sure about this than who am I to deny my omega. Jared said.

He that takes off my undergarments.

Jared growls.  
“ So beautiful can’t wait to make you completely mine.” Jared said.

Jared removes his boxers. He grabs my hips then slams into me really hard. I hold onto him tightly and rake my nails down his back.

It doesn’t take long for his knot to form.  
“

Mine.” Jared growled as he sunk his teeth into my neck just as my orgasm comes.

He licks the blood off of the mark he just made.

This definitely what pure bliss feels like.

“This is just beginning I am nowhere done with your yet. You won’t be able to walk properly after I am done with you.“ Jared growled into my ear.

Hours fly by and by the end of it we have defiled every surface of his trailer including the shower.

We finally clean up. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I got pregnant from this I’ve been filled to the brim.

I notice the marks from my nails as he puts on a clean shirt. I blush at the realization that I had done that to his back. Jared doesn’t say anything he just smirks at me.  
I can barely stand. Jared has to help me stand. Jared magically has a fresh pair undergarments for me to my surprise they are mine.

He must have stole these when I stayed over at his place. On wobbly legs I finally manage to get dressed.

  
Jared refuses to let me put my dress on he wants me to wear his shirt I took off him earlier instead.

My omega nature takes over and I end up agreeing to wear it. He grabs an old spare belt and wrapped it around my waist. Jared smirks at the sight of me in his shirt.  
“ I ‘ve got get back to set now Omega. We’ll have dinner tonight at my place Jen. Love you.” Jared said.

  
“Alpha I’ll see you then text me when you are done filming. Love you too Jared.” I replied

  
Jared gives me a quick kiss before he heads back to set.

  
. That was better than I ever could imagine it to be.

  
Sore and tired I have trouble making my way back to the editing bay.  
What crazy day it’s has been. I rub the mark on my neck.

Well words going to get out fast on set that Jared and I are together now.

Especially with his mark and me walking around in his shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**4 months later…**  
After that night word quickly spread around that set that are and I were together.  
Shortly after our night together Jared moved into my house. Taylor really has grown to love Jared. Clark is just a baby so he doesn’t have an opinion about him yet . At least he doesn’t cry when Jared holds him.  
Jared comes up behind me and he wraps his arms around my stomach.  
That’s right that night that we had in the trailer end with me getting pregnant with triplets no less.  
When Jared found out at the ultrasound he passed out.  
Flashback  
Are you guys ready to see your baby.? Dr. Bryce asked.  
“We sure are. “ I replied.  
She moves the ultrasound wand around my stomach. Three blobs appear.  
“Congrats Jared and Jen looks like you are expecting triplets.” Dr. Bryce said.  
Jared faints at the news that we are expecting triplets.  
“ I have never seen an alpha faint like at the news of pups. .” Dr. Bryce said.  
Dr. Bryce helps Jared up.  
I just shake my head at Jared. The big strong alpha couldn’t handle the news.  
End of flashback

“Hey beautiful how are you and the babies doing? Jared said.  
“They’ve been kicking the crap out me. I hardly get a rest one stops and than the other starts kicking me. “ I replied.  
Jared comes around kneels down and puts a hand on my stomach.  
“Kids can you give mommy a break you are wearing her out she needs to rest.” I Jared said.  
Jared than insists for me to sit down. We’ve all had along day on set.  
I hear the doorbell ring. I figure it must me Tom bringing Taylor and Clark home he’s had them for the past few days.  
Jared goes to answer it.  
Taylor’s blue eyes lock onto mine my brown eyes and she runs over to me.  
“ Mommy I missed you .” Taylor said.  
I wrap my arms around her pull her into a hug.  
“ Mommy missed you too did you have fun with daddy. “ I said.  
“ I did and I even met his girlfriend Jessica she’s really nice.” Taylor replied  
Jessica Rose Lee Tom’s girlfriend Tom met her while he was in Cali filming. She runs a saddle club the movie called for a horse so they got one from her saddle club. Like Tom she’s a beta.  
“I guess I should have talked you first before I introduced them.” Tom said.  
“ It’s fine Tom they’re your kids too. If she’s going to a big part of their lives they might as well meet her. Speaking of which if this gets more serious I need to meet her too. “ I replied.  
Tom walks into the living room and brings Clark over to me.  
I try to get up to take him from him but Jared’s not having any of it he pushes me back onto the couch.  
“ Jen stay put you’ve been working along day. I’ll get Clark for you.” Jared said.

I shake my head at him

“Jared I can get up to get my son I am fine. You don’t need to watch my every move.” I replied.

“ Jared really is the overprotective type isn’t he. “ Tom chimed in.

“ Yeah it’s the alpha side of him. He did this kinda stuff even when I wasn’t pregnant.”

I said.

I go to grab a cup of water. I place a hand on my lower back. It’s getting harder for me to walk at this point. Being pregnant with triplets is no picnic that’s for sure.

“ I can see why he’s being over protective looks like you’re having trouble getting up. It wasn’t this hard for you when were pregnant with our kids.” Tom said.

I roll my eyes.

“Of course I am having trouble. It’s harder being pregnant with triplets plus they’ve been kicking the crap out of my mommy all day.” I replied.

Tom’s phone chimes.

“I’ve got to go Jess texted me I am late for dinner. You take care now Jen. Taylor and Clark be good for Mommy and Jared.” Tom said.

Tom hugs Taylor then kisses me on the cheek.

Jared is no where in the living room by now. I hear water boiling. Looks like Jared has started dinner.

It takes about 40 mins for Jared to make dinner.

He then places the food on the table.

After i finish feeding Clark I go to the tablet to eat dinner. Jared’s already helped Taylor with her chair. He pulls out my chair for me.

“ Jen before we start dinner we’ve got to talk.” Jared said.

I look over to Jared with a worried look.

“ It’s nothing bad don’t worry sweetheart. I know we haven’t been together long but I’ve been in love with you since the day you walked onto set 5 years ago for that tour. I never thought I’d find my omega but I finally did. You’re smart, caring funny and a wonderful mother. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me? Jared said.

He gets down one knee.

“Yes I will Jared. I love you.” I replied.

Happy tears stream down my face.

He places the platinum solitaire diamond ring on my finger.

He gets up and places a kiss on my lips.

“ The ring gorgeous simple and classic.” I said.

“Taylor helped with it she said mommy usually likes classic and simple. I love you Jen and I can’t wait for you to be my wife. ” Jared replied.

Taylor smiles at us.

We finally eat dinner by now the babies are kicking up a storm because I haven’t eaten yet.

By 8 pm both Taylor and Clark are asleep in their rooms.

“ Jen I want to take a picture announcing our engagement and announce the pregnancy if that’s okay with you.” Jared said.

“We have to tell our family first.” I replied.

“ I already did while we were eating. Your parents already know though I asked them for you hand.” Jared said.

Jared sits down on the couch and pulls me onto his lap.

Jared takes out his phone and we get set up for the shot. Jared kisses me on the cheek and places my left hand on my bump.  
Jared takes the pic and uploads it to instagram with this caption:

**“As many of you know Jen and I got together 4 months ago. **

**My love and I are happy to announce we are getting married and expecting our first child together. **

**Love you sweetheart you’ve made me one happy alpha.”**

**Comments started coming in right away.**

  
**@jensenackles Looks you finally got what you hoped for Jared. I am really happy for the both of you.**

**@danneelackles512 Congrats to you both.**

**@mishacollins: You work fast don’t you buddy from 0-100 in 4 months.**

**@louisehoult: Congrats Jen and Jared wishing you two all the happiness in the world.**

Jared decided to keep it a surprise to everyone but our parents that we are expecting triplets.


	10. Epilogue

The the triplets were born 3 months ago

Laura Anne, Kelley Alison, and Winchester Ross Padalecki

We’ve got our handles full but we decided we couldn’t wait any longer and decided to get married today.

I’ve being pacing around the room it feels like it has been eternity since I’ve finished getting ready. I take one last look at myself in the mirror. I chose a simple flowy lace dress and matching veil. I decided wear a fur shawl to complete the look.Even in Texas it’s a little chilly in December. We decided to get married in the backyard of our texas home. Taylor ‘s the flower girl and Thomas is the ring bearer. Jensen is officiating the wedding.

“Jen you are going to wear a hole in the carpet. Jared knew you were nervous so he left your laptop with a video on it’s all queued up and ready to go.” Louise said.

She hands me laptop and I turn it on.

** _ Jared : Hey beautiful you are probably as nervous as I am with this wedding. This is just the first step in the rest of our lives together. I love you Jen and I will be waiting at the end of the aisle for you. I can’t wait to be your husband _ **

** _ End of video _ **

My dad comes to collect me for the wedding.

Finally i get down the aisle to exchange vows with Jared.

“Hello beautiful.” Jared whispered to me.

“We are gathered here to join Jared and Jen in holy matrimony. Jen and Jared have written their own vows to each other . Jensen said.

“When we first met on that set 7 years ago who would have thought we would end up here. I felt that connection right away and it only grew stronger over time. It eventually grew into love.

Jen I promise to be there for you and love you through everything.” Jared said.

“When we first met I knew there was connection between us. I didn’t follow my gut because it once has steered me wrong before. In time I trusted my gut and followed my heart. It lead to the start of something amazing. Jared I promise to be there for you and love you through everything.” I said.

“Jen and Jared will now exchange rings Jensen said.

“I Jared give this ring in remembrance of this hour,  
a symbol of love that is complete, beautiful, and endless.” Jared said.

Jared slips the ring onto my ring finger.

“I Jen, give this ring in remembrance of this hour,  
a symbol of love that is complete, beautiful, and endless.” I said.

I slip the ring onto his ring finger.

“Now I know that Jared’s been waiting anxiously for this. You may kiss the bride.” Jensen said.

Jared kisses me a little too passionately for public eyes so Jensen cuts it short.

“ I now present Mr and Mrs. Jared Padalecki. “ Jensen said.

Finally it’s time for the reception. I changed into Cheongsam for the reception. The whole venue is decorated in red and gold with red tulips centerpieces on each table.

We start with the speeches.

Jensen is the first to speak.

“Who knew we end up here. Jared’s been madly in love with Jen since the moment he met her. The love and adoration they two have for each other is storybook If you want to look for an example of true love these two are it. Here’s to you Jared and Jen wishing you a lifetime of happiness.” Jensen said. 

Louise is the next to speak. I chose her as my maid of honour.

“Jen I am so happy you and Jared found each other. Jen never believed in the true love stories. She’s been through alot and never expected to find her happy ending.Jen looks like you’ve finally found it. You two have something special. Wishing you and your family nothing but love and happiness.. Louise said.

Jared’s mom is the next to speak.

“ Jared you didn’t think you would get your second chance at love but you’ve definitely found it.

Before you two together I knew you were in love with her. From the way your eyes lit up from when you talked about her and the happiness in your voice. I am sure everyone in this room can see how perfect you are together. Jared and Jen I wish you and your lovely family a long and happy marriage.” Sharon said.

My mom speaks after she does.

“ Jen my only child see I was right I knew you would find your place in this world. When you were younger you never thought you’d be married with kids. It’s warms my heart to see my daughter finally happy with a family of her own. Your dad and I wish you and Jared all the happiness in the world you deserve it.

Jared and I are the last two to speak.

“ Jen for the moment I met you I felt this pull to you. I think in that moment I was in love with you and I just didn’t realize it. As we spent more time together your caring nature, and the passionate look in your eyes when you talking about someone or something you love made me fall in love with you even more. The wedding is just another step in our lives together. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to have found you but I am glad I did. Here’s to us sweetheart.”

Jared said.

“To my loving husband I am the lucky one to have found you. The way you cared about me even before you together I think I was in love than I just didn’t realize it. Our children are lucky to have a father like you and I am lucky have such a wonderful husband. Here’s to us honey and the rest of our lives together.” I said.

We finally start our dinner and cut the cake afterwards.

Our first dance is to Thousand Foot Krutch’s Flame In All Of Us

**_ “It's the flame in all of us The same that makes us feel this _ _   
_ _ Flame in all of us, the same _ _   
_ ** _** That makes us feel it”** _

Before I know it’s time to get off to our honeymoon.

  
  
  


Jared and I are in Paris now. He’s knows how much I’ve always wanted to visit it. We are currently at eiffel tower. Louise is currently watching our kids.

I look out at the breathtaking skyline. 

Jared wraps his arms around my waist.

“Jen you look like somethings on your mind. What is it sweetheart.” Jared said.

“It’s just that I can’t believe it didn’t realize you were my alpha. I replied.

“That’s not really important now we finally got together anyways. I love you Jen. Jared said.

“ I love you too Jared. When you finally claimed it felt like I was coming home. I knew in that moment being in your arms is where I was meant to be.” 

Jared places passionate kiss on my lips and takes a pic of us on the eiffel tower.

Paraphrasing words Jared put this into his caption.

“I love you sweetheart and when I finally claimed you it felt like I was coming home. I’ve always known we were meant to be.”


End file.
